


NSFW Alphabet w/ Miles Strasburg

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Darrow & Darrow (2017)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Learn the NSFW Alphabet with Miles Strasburg!
Relationships: Miles Strasberg/Reader, Miles Strasberg/You, Miles Strasburg/Reader, Miles Strasburg/You





	NSFW Alphabet w/ Miles Strasburg

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Miles is practical. If there’s no water by the bed (or wherever you happened to do it), he’ll go get some. His priority is making sure you stay hydrated. Miles is also a snuggler. After sex, he’ll want to cuddle for as long as you both possibly can. He likes when you lay with your head on his chest or when he can spoon you from behind. As long as there’s a lot of skin to skin contact, and he gets to touch you and tell you how amazing you were, he’s happy.

**B = Body Part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Miles loves his hands, mostly because you love them. He knows that you love how big they are, how long his fingers are, and he loves what they can do to you. As for you, Miles knows it’s a cliché, but he loves your smile. He loves your bright smile that can cheer up the worst day, loves your sleepy morning smile, loves the bedroom smile you give him to let him know just how much you want him, loves the soft, sated smile you wear after. Just everything about your smile. 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Back to being practical, Miles is gonna keep it wrapped up, even if you’ve been together for a long time, and probably won’t even think about going without a condom until you bring it up. Which means that nine times out of ten, cum doesn’t really get involved. That being said, with some encouragement from you, he does occasionally enjoy cumming on your stomach and chest. 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Miles really wants to fuck you in his office. He thinks about it a lot. He wants to sweep everything to the floor, lay you back on the wood, and absolutely make a mess of you. He’d start by going down you, forcing you to bite down on his tie to stifle your moans, then he’d fuck you. He’d take away his tie, instead kissing you to swallow down both of your noises. And afterwards, if someone mentions a damp patch on his tie? Just some grape soda.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Miles doesn’t have the most notches on his bed post, but he’s not inexperienced either. He had his share of encounters during Law school and his first few years of being a lawyer. He’s had a lot less since his wife passed, only really having a couple of partners. He’s far from rusty though, and he’s a quick learner…

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Miles isn’t afraid to shake it up, but he’s a bit of a traditionalist. He likes to keep it simple and stick to missionary. He loves being able to look into your eyes and kiss you at whim, and enjoys feeling your chest heaving under his own. Mostly, he just loves that he can pin your hands to the bed with his own (something he knows also drives you wild.)

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Though he’s been known to be serious on occasion, usually Miles is pretty goofy. In fact, he thinks that if you’re not having some fun during the act, it’s being done wrong, and you’re breathless giggles that he turns into moans, drives him wild.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Miles has never really thought about grooming down there too much, especially when he’s out of a relationship. However, when the two of you start getting serious, and sex comes onto the table, he does keep it trimmed and tidy.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Miles loves to be intimate and romantic. Given time, he enjoys setting the scene. One time you came home to find the bed covered in rose petals, and candles lighting the room. Miles spent the night making love to you, and it was probably the best sex you’d ever had.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

In the early days of your relationship, Miles jacked off quite a lot thinking about you. He was so enraptured, how could he not? Though he’d be hard pressed to admit it, he still does sometimes. If you haven’t seen each other in a few days, he’ll masturbate thinking about what he wishes to do to you, and vice versa. 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Miles isn’t super kinky, but he does enjoy using his tie to blindfold you sometimes. He also purchased some silk rope to tie your hands to the bed too. Miles enjoys sensory play, so keeping you like that means you get to enjoy everything he does to you even more. On occasion, if he’s had a stressful time, Miles does like it if you switch places, and you tie him up instead. He’s also a big fan of the erotic massage, both giving and receiving.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Miles’ ultimate favourite, hands down, is the bedroom, where you can have complete privacy to explore each other, and take your time.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Miles loves seeing you in a well tailored suit. There’s something about the way the clothes hang perfectly on your body that drives him wild. He is, also, a stereotypical man, and if he comes home to find you in something skimpy and sexy, he’ll think all his Christmases have come at once and that he’s the luckiest man in the world.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Roleplay. Specifically roleplay that involves abuse of power somehow. Whilst he obviously understands that it is just an act, and that you’d be consenting, the idea still makes him exceptionally uncomfortable. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

While Miles will always enjoy you going down on him, there’s just something about seeing you on your knees, taking pleasure in giving him pleasure, his preference is always to go down on you. Hearing your moans and the way you chant his name as he uses his mouth to bring you to your peak, is absolutely one of his favourite things ever.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Miles has been known to get a little rougher, especially if things aren’t going well with a case and he’s frustrated, but usually, he prefers to go slow and take his time. If he can, he’d spend an entire night making love until you’re both sweaty, exhausted messes.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Miles is definitely not opposed to quickies if the occasion pops-up (that one time during the office Christmas party immediately springs to mind,) but he definitely prefers to take his time.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Miles really isn’t that risky. He doesn’t mind the odd experiment, but only if it’s pretty safe. The riskiest thing the two of you have done was have sex outside one time when you went hiking together.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Miles isn’t as young as he used to be, so he can’t go for that many rounds. The maximum rounds you’ve had together is two (both of which were fantastic so you definitely weren’t complaining.) However, with his age and experience, comes stamina, and Miles can last a long time if he wants to. Which he does, because he always wants to make sure you come as many times as possible before letting go himself.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Miles doesn’t own any toys, and he’s never thought about buying any either. If you show him one of your own though, or go out to buy one as a surprise, he’s going to thoroughly love helping you use it. Maybe a little too much. You’ll be walking funny the next day for sure.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Oh Miles is going to tease. It takes him some time to get comfortable enough not to stumble over himself, but once he does…he loves it. But, he’ll readily admit, that between the two of you, you’re the superior teaser. Especially when you’re out somewhere public, and start whispering in his ear what you’re thinking, or texting him the odd sexy pic during the day. It drives him mad.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Miles is pretty quiet, he tends to hold back a bit, not wanting to come across too eager or embarrassing. Half your fun though, comes from dragging every little noise out of him. Your favourites are the small breathy moans he makes when you’re sucking him off, and the half-choked groan when he comes.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Since meeting you, Miles’ new favourite item of clothing to wear is a tie. He loves when you grab him by it and pull him into a passionate kiss (usually shortly after a trial where you watched him be his awesome self and put a bad guy away.) And the first time you suggested using it to tie your hands or use it as a blindfold, his brain almost broke, but fuck, he loved seeing it on you like that.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Look at those pants. Miles is packing. He’s long and thick and curled a little to the left, and every time he fucks you he fills you perfectly, and leaves you craving more.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

In between relationships Miles’ sex drive has never been that high. But when he’s with you, he can never get enough. Even after being together a long time, Miles still craves the touch and feel of your body against his. One of his new dreams is to whisk you away on a vacation where neither of you get out of bed the entire time.

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He hates to admit it, but Miles can’t stay awake for as long as he’d like afterwards. If he had it his way, he’d stay awake long enough to watch you sleep a little first, (he loves how relaxed and at ease you are asleep in his arms,) but that’s not often the case, especially if you’ve been at it awhile. You never mind though. You love watching him sleep as much as he does you, and it means you always fall to sleep with a smile.


End file.
